


Friends Who Will Run Through Walls

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Tarlos' Relationship, Rock Climbing, Supportive Marjan, These two are the best of friends, change my mind, double dates, heart to heart talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: Marjan and TK bond (and compete) while rock climbing with their boyfriends.For Day 3 of TK Strand Week: "I can't believe you dragged me into this" + Friendship
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: TK Strand Week 2020





	Friends Who Will Run Through Walls

“Hey Strand,” 

TK looks up as Marjan, clad in climbing gear, approaches him. He smiles as she takes a seat on the bench next to him. Earlier that day, they had decided that a hangout between the two of them had been long overdue. Without another afternoon off in the near future for the both of them, they had decided that sooner was much better than later. Now they sat near the bottom of a rocky cliff, taking a breather after their second climb before moving on to their third and final one. It had been TK’s idea, with him and Carlos having planned to have a date night doing this particular activity. So, he had been quick to invite Marjan and Mateo along for a nice double date opportunity. 

“How much do you want to bet I can beat you to the top of the next one?” 

TK raises an eyebrow at her, before looking over to the cliff that they are about to climb. It’s definitely doable for him to do in a half decent amount of time, but Marjan was also a very good climber. He looks back at her. “What are the stakes?” 

“Loser mops the bay floor for a week.” Marjan suggests. 

TK shakes his head. “Is that all you got?” 

She gives him a look, TK can’t quite put his finger on it, but it’s a look that says that he had made a big mistake in trying to challenge her. “Okay Strand, loser mops the bay floor  _ and _ washes the truck alone for a week.” 

Yup, big mistake. But there was no going back now. TK nods and when Marjan puts her fist up, he bumps his own against it. The look in her eye is one that makes TK feel as though he is really going to regret this whole ordeal. 

“Are you guys having fun?” TK asks, nudging her arm with his elbow. 

She smiles, bright like the Austin sun that hangs over them and nods. “We are. Thank you for inviting us, you really didn’t have to. We could have figured something out. I hate to think we stomped all over yours and Carlos’ plans. This was supposed to be a you and him thing.” 

TK waves her off with his hand. “Don’t be silly, Marj. Carlos loves you and Mateo.” He says as they both glance over to where their boyfriends are standing, deep in their own conversation. TK was grateful to have this moment here with them. 

“How are things going with you two?” Marjan asks as she twists the cap off a water bottle and takes a long drink. TK shrugs, his gaze still locked on Carlos. 

“We're good.” TK finally answers after a moment. “Better than good actually. I think we’re finally in a spot that we are both comfortable with. It’s nice to have someone to spend time with.” 

Marjan nods. “I can tell he’s a good one. Good for you.” She grabs his hand, snapping his attention towards her. “I’m happy for you, you know that? When you first got here, I wasn’t sure what to think and you seemed closed off. But ever since that day at the station when you told us about what had happened back in New York - you seem so much happier, TK. And you deserve that. Truly.” 

TK smiles at her, squeezing her hand against his. “Thanks Marjan.” He pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Moving here was hard but ever since the day I did, I haven’t once doubted you guys. You all seemed so right to have in my life at that moment. I was never wrong about you guys, I knew you would be there for me through anything. And after the day at the station, after you guys accepted everything, I knew that I didn’t have to fight alone.” 

“You don’t. You’ll never need to fight alone, TK. I can’t speak for the others, but I am always here for you. Whenever you need me, whatever you need me for. I’m here, you got that?” 

He nods. “I do. Same goes for you.”

She does the same and lifts a finger to wipe away at her eye. TK would tease her for it but he could feel his own eyes watering so he decided to stay silent. They sat there for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s calming presence before Marjan released his hand and stood up. 

“Alright, enough of that. Let’s go so I can kick your butt and make you clean for a month.” 

“Aw, that’s cute.” TK starts as he stands up beside her. “You think you’re going to win.” 

“Oh I  _ know  _ I’m going to win.” She confirms before she begins to walk over to the bottom of the rock face, ready to get strapped into the climbing harness. 

Carlos and Mateo go first, making it to the top before TK is getting strapped in, he’s looking up at the wall of rock in front of him. It really doesn’t seem that bad. This was about the size of a small New York City skyscraper and that he could deal with any day of the week. Yeah, this would be nothing. 

“Ready?” Marjan snaps him from his thoughts and he looks at her, nodding his head. 

“Bring it on Marwani.” 

And she did. She started quickly, somehow finding all the right spots for her feet to sit and her hands to grab. It was amazing to watch and TK was, as he was still a few feet below her. But he was going to be able to catch up. He had to. God, he didn’t want to mop the entirety of the bay area and he most definitely didn’t want to wash the truck by himself. He grabbed onto one of the ledges of the rock and then placed his foot. When he went to step up, he felt that foot slip and he slid a little, hissing as the rock bit into his knee. 

“Shit.” He mumbles to himself. 

“Are you okay?” Marjan calls down to him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine! Just slipped a little.” He reassures her. 

She accepts it, which isn’t normal but TK was telling the truth this time. He wasn’t hurt. Sure his knee was scraped a little but nothing that he couldn’t deal with. When he looks up towards his goal, he sees Marjan nearly there and he quickens his steps. But ultimately, he witnesses the moment that Marjan disappears over the ledge. He lets out a deep breath and continues to climb until he too, is coming over the ledge. 

He pants, his entire body struggling for breath as he straightens again. As his gaze falls upon Marjan he finds her with her arms crossed, her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. 

TK shakes his head. “ **I can’t believe you dragged me into this.** ” 

Marjan opens her mouth in surprise. “Me? You agreed to this, Strand! Don’t be a sore loser!” 

“That was unfair! I slipped and scraped my knee! I was injured.” 

“Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night.” Marjan teases. 

TK could hear Mateo and Carlos chuckling, and he rolls his eyes but there is a smile clear as day on his face. “I’ll win the next one, just you wait.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m on pins and needles.” Marjan’s voice is dripping with sarcasm and TK realises then and there just how much he cares about her. “I love you, TK. You know that.” 

“I do.” TK confirms. “I love you too.” 

“We need to do this more often.” Marjan suggests. 

TK gives her a nod. “Yeah we do.” 

As they begin to walk away from the ledge, TK can't help but to smile to himself. The thing was, and he wouldn't tell Marjan yet, but her friendship had been one of the best things that has happened to him since coming to Austin. It was something that he would make sure to cherish and hold close to his heart forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to Jamie (tiniestmite) for giving me the amazing idea for this! While we are here, you should all read her work! It's amazing and so is she! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, it is much appreciated and I hope you enjoy! Comments/kudos are always welcomed if you have time to leave one! I see them all and they make me so happy! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Run Through Walls" by The Script


End file.
